Secret Lust
by xhpduhx
Summary: It's tough being in love with someone, who's in love with someone else. Especially when you also love that someone else.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Lust

She knew she couldn't ever really have him. He would never let her be with him like she wanted to, like she desired with all her heart and body to. She wasn't his main squeeze, she wasn't his priority. They both pretended it didn't matter, that only what happened in their stolen moments together mattered, that what was between them was more than late night flings. They both skirted around the topic of titles, or long term commitments. She could only be with him in secret, only meeting while performing midnight prefect duties in silent corridors and empty classrooms.

She watched from her place at the Gryffindor table across the room as he laughed and joked with his fellow Slytherins. She gazed at his flawless, thin face with a perfect nose; gray eyes that glistened beneath short blonde hair. She had been told that he looked exactly as his father did, and from the family portrait of the Malfoys in her History book, she couldn't disagree. He also had this air of confidence about him, something she admired, nearly envied. He was proud of himself, walking down the hallway he demanded everyone's respect, and they gave it to him unquestioningly. She sighed, placing her toast down on her plate. She wanted him. She wanted to be the one walking hand in hand with him in the halls between classes. She wanted to be the one whose face he would caress at the table, in front of his friends. She wanted to be the one he kissed passionately in front of the entire school. She wanted to be the one he ran up to after a victory, and wrapped in a tight hug of congratulations; or the one he consoled after a startling defeat at the hands of another house. She wanted to be the one so many others envied.

She knew she couldn't be that girl though. No matter what, he wasn't hers. He wasn't in love with her. He was in love with someone else, someone who she deeply cared for. Someone who had spent countless hours training on brooms with her, hurtling quaffles at her, offering tips so she could improve her technique as Gryffindor Keeper. Someone who had snuck books out of the library for her, so she could study for OWLs as she was stuck in the hospital wing after a hit to the head with a bludger. Someone who offered words of encouragement before any test, match, or risk she took. Someone who sat across from her at dinner parties at the Burrow, anticipating pranks to occur at the hands of their other cousins. She didn't want to hurt her cousin, she couldn't be the one to cause pain and hate. She didn't want to ruin Scorpius' life, either.

He had told her that he was in love, that he wasn't going to end his relationship, but that he wanted to be with her also. At the time she was stupid enough to give in to desire and lust. She was happy for the time being with stolen glances across the Great Hall, silent nods in classes, lustful smirks on the Quidditch Pitch. She was content with secret meetings, and cryptic notes. She was satisfied as long as he came back, and he always did. He always hailed her into a corner to snog for a while. He always grabbed her from a rushing crowd into empty classrooms to feel her bare skin beneath his fingertips. She knew he had never dared with her cousin, he had never pressured her into anything, and she knew her cousin wouldn't permit _that_, she was only a third year, after all. But _she_ did. _Rose_ did. And she believed it to be the reason he returned to her. She knew it was wrong, he was dating her younger cousin, and they were seen together everywhere. They were the 'cutest' and most popular couple in Hogwarts.

Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, years apart but both in Slytherin, playing for the Qudditch team. Rose Weasley was no one. She was just Albus Potter's smart cousin, or Lily Potter's best friend. She wasn't the smartest girl in school, Alice Longbottom held that title, and she wasn't the prettiest, Roxanne Weasley claiming that one for herself. She didn't care though. She let all of that slide. She just wanted to be Scorpius Malfoy's girlfriend. But it couldn't happen. She wouldn't devastate Lily in such a way; she wouldn't shame her family because of lustful desire. She wouldn't make Scorpius hate her, either. So for now, she watched as he wiped crumbs from Lily's face at breakfast. She waited for the match to start, Lily as Chaser and Scorpius as Seeker, against her, Rose, as Keeper. She waited for the suggestive glances he would throw her way in the match; she waited for the playful banter amongst them as he hovered around the goal posts; she waited for yet another day as Scorpius' secret lust filled partner, traitor to her cousin and best friend.

* * *

A/N: so that's my first story.. still undecided if this should be a one shot.. or to add another chapter. what do you think? want some more of this? let me know. in a sweet little review! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next bit. Let me know what you think at the end. :)

* * *

Chapter 2

"Rose! Rose, wait up!"

Rose turned around, her bushy hair flowing in the wind. She was in the courtyard, on her way back to Gryffindor Tower. "Scorpius. What is it?"

"I-er" He came to a stop in front of her, and bent over his hand on his knees to catch his breath. "Sorry," he gasped. "Hang on."

Rose nodded, and eyed her friend suspiciously.

After another moment, he took a deep breath and stood upright. "Sorry about that."

"You're a Quidditch player-"

"Brooms, Rose. Not legs."

Rose laughed. "So what is it?"

"Oh, I-er.." He rubbed the back of his neck, something Rose knew he only did when he was nervous about something. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

She arched an eyebrow expectantly. "Out with it, then."

"Right. Sorry. But somewhere a bit more private, please?"

Rose looked around and noted that there was no one in sight. She turned back to him incredulously.

"Oh, alright fine. But," he looked around, then reached out and grabbed her hand. "Over here." He led her to a bench and they took seats.

He fidgeted with his hands in a way that was so cute, but she shook her head of those thoughts.

"Well? What the heck is it?"

He looked back at her, sheepishly. "Right. Well, the thing is that I think Al knows."

She felt her stomach drop. Her hands were suddenly clammy, and her breathing ragged. He knew? Her cousin, one of her favorite cousins, knew? He knew that she was secretly meeting with their friend and doing- well who knew how much he knew. But he knew that she had betrayed his sister? His baby sister? The one he vowed from day one to protect? Oh, was she screwed or what.

"Wha- wh- how- I- wh-"

"Rose? Rose, breathe." Scorpius took her hands in his, and started to breathe evenly, in an encouraging way. The warmth of his hands in hers was usually enough to calm her down, but not now. Not when her cousin knew what she had done.

"How- wh- no. Scor-"

"Rose, please just breathe." Scorpius whispered.

She nodded, a grim expression on her face, and he waited patiently for her to calm down completely. He hadn't let go of her hands, and they stayed silent for what seemed like forever. All Rose could think was that she was dead. Even if Al didn't tell Lily, he would kill her for hurting his baby sister. How in the hell had he known?

"How?" she couldn't bring her voice any higher than a whisper, but Scorpius had heard.

"I don't know how he figured it out. But-"

"How do you know?"

"Well, right now we were leaving Charms, right?"

She nodded. The Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years had just shared Charms, and she was on her way up to the tower because she was so tired, and had an hour until her next class.

"Well, I was packing up my stuff, and Al waited for me, we were going to go down to the kitchens for something to eat. On the way there we passed Lily, she was in a hurry, so we didn't really get to stop for long, but once she walked past and was out of earshot, I looked over and he was shaking his head. I asked him what was up, and all he said was 'shame'. I didn't get it, so I pressed him. And he turned to me, a certain evil glint in his eyes I haven't seen in eyes that green since your uncle Harry found out it was me and Al that had put all those gnomes in the attic, and he just stared for a long moment. Then he turned away and said he wasn't hungry anymore, but that if I was lonely, I could just go to you for some company."

Rose started to shake again. Those words pretty much proved he knew. But how did he know? What had been the thing to tip him off?

"I don't know, Rose. I have no idea how he found out. But-"

"So what now?"

He stopped, and just gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Scorpius. _What now?_ What do we do now?"

"Well, we try to convince him not to say anything and then-"

"And then we never talk again."

"Right, we get him to forget it ever happened." Scorpius smiled at Rose. "It'll be ok after that."

"No, Scorpius." Rose shook her head, and pulled her hands from his. He looked confused once again. "I mean _we_ never talk again." She motioned between the two of them. "It's over."

"Wha- no! Rose," He reached for her hands, but she pulled them out of reach. He looked upset by this. "Rose I still want to be with you. I-"

"Scorpius. Is this just a game to you? Merlin knows I should have done this a long time ago, but Scorpius you can't have both. You have to choose, me or Lily. And I know you'll choose-"

"You."

* * *

A/N: HUH! what? does he mean it? or is it something else he's thinking? hehe. you'll find out next chapter. :) cruel, i know. but i couldn't help myself. sorry. so what do u think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose stared into the face of that beautiful fifteen year old boy in front of her. Had he just said that he would choose her? No. No way. He loved Lily. He had told her that so many times. She imagined it. That was it. She imagined he had said 'you'. No. He must have said…'achoo'. That's it. He sneezed.

"Rose," he breathed, taking her hands in his as she was too stunned to pull away again. He smiled at her, and shook his head. "No one understands me like you do. You always know what I mean, what I want, what I need. Lily doesn't. Ever." He paused, and looked to the ground. After a moment, he glanced back up and his grey eyes met Rose's soft brown ones. "But you do. You're always here when I need you, and to hell with Albus. He can get upset and mad or whatever, but I-"

"But I thought you loved her?" Rose was confused. Had he even known what he was saying all those times? Did he even know what he was saying now?

Scorpius sighed. "Yeah. I did too. But lately, I just don't feel the same. Nothing is exciting, nothing gives me a pleasant feeling in the pit of my stomach," he smiled quite largely, "not like when I'm with you, Rose. You make me feel so good, I'm always in a good mood when I spend time with you and I'm tired of doing this in hiding, and in betrayal or whatever of our friends, your family. I just want it to be me and you, Rose. No more empty classrooms or broom closets. Out in the open, me and you. That's what I want."

"So," Rose began slowly, she had a bad feeling that she would get the wrong answer to the question she was about to ask, but she had to anyway. "This is all because I put out and Lily doesn't." It came out as more of a statement than a question, but it was how he was making it sound, so she might as well be sure of herself.

At first he sat there stock still, staring at her with his mouth slightly open. Rose thought he looked quite cute and vulnerable like that, but then his Slytherin-perfected mask slid into place and he nearly glared at her with cold eyes. "You don't have to be so crude, Rose."

She thought she could laugh. And then she did. Of course that's what this is about. Sex. Merlin, why did everything have to be about sex? 'Because it feels so damn good!' her mind told her. Well, if that small detail is overlooked it's all quite ridiculous, actually.

He was staring at her, with a small amount of incredulity in his eyes. "Why are you laughing?"

"Scorpius, hun." She squeezed his hands in hers, and then let them go. "You don't really care about me. Yes," she put her hand up to stop him from interrupting. "we're friends, and you care about me in that sense. But not romantically, not intimately, just physically. You want me. And I want you, we both know that. But that's not what you should base this decision on. What? You don't want to be with my cousin anymore because she refuses to give you sex? Tough luck. Deal with it. She's your girlfriend. But I promise you won't be getting it from me anymore. I can't do this. It's gone on for way too long, and I'm ending it before Lily finds out and gets hurt. She doesn't have to know. Let Al know it's over, convince him to leave it be, and then let's just move on. Go back to Lily, or break up with her and find someone willing to have sex with you, I don't care. But don't you dare hurt her, Scorpius."

He scoffed. "You're one to talk about hurting her, Rose."

"Yes, well I've done what I have, and I'm not happy or proud of it. I was stupid and naïve, and I let my own desires and sex drive cloud my mind. But I won't do it anymore."

She stood up, collected her belongings and turned to walk away. Then she sighed, and turned back to look at the crestfallen blonde sitting on the bench. They gazed into each other's eyes for a second, and then she sighed again. "You have no idea how much this hurts, Scorpius because- because I-" she took a deep breath, and then whispered "I love you."

She quickly turned away from him and ran back into the castle, heading straight for the only place she could be alone where he would likely not follow her: the library.

* * *

A/N: Sooo... how is it going? you've got to let me know, because I'm a fairly new writer and I wanna do nothing but please my readers! hehe :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rose managed to make it all the way to the library, and to the table in the farthest corner of the large room before she broke down in silent sobs. She placed her head on her hands on top of the table, and passersby would have thought she was asleep had it not been for the shaking of her shoulders. She could not believe everything that had just happened.

Al knew. How horrible of a situation that is! He had to want to kill her, no question, but why had he not said anything to her yet? How could he hold it in? Stupid Gryffindor, probably didn't want to hurt his sister by bursting out at Rose in front of everyone. Ha. That thought made Rose feel even worse, what kind of Gryffindor was she, that she had put herself in this position anyway? 'Bold and daring' the voice in her head responded. Yeah right. So damn daring to get your own heart as well as that of your cousin smashed! Argh!

Then of course, there was the fact that Scorpius had said he'd stay with her, Rose, instead of his actual girlfriend. She couldn't believe it. He constantly said he'd never leave Lily for her, and now he was willing to do it. But of course it had only been because of the fact that she'd do what Lily wouldn't. More like what Lily couldn't. She was only thirteen after all! Then again, Rose herself was only fifteen, and what kind of fifteen year old gives it up as easily as she had to some stupid boy. Especially some stupid boy who could probably care less for her.

Merlin. The final thing she couldn't believe was that she had actually said out loud that she loved him. And if that wasn't bad enough she had told him! She had said it to him! To Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He knew now that she loved him, that the time they spent together wasn't as careless and fun for her as it was for him. What did he think? Did that surprise him? Did it scare him? Impress him? Mean nothing to him?

She didn't have much time to think about it, because someone had placed a hand on her shaking shoulder, and was speaking her name in a very concerned voice. She couldn't quite place the voice, but whoever it was wasn't giving up because she could feel their breath on her arm as that person continued to try to get her attention. She slowly lifted her head, and what she saw only made her cry harder. Lily's beautiful flowing red hair framed her very concerned and young face as she tried to ask her cousin what was wrong. Rose threw her head back down onto her arms, and Lily took a seat in the chair next to her before pulling her toward her and cradling her in her arms. She tried to calm her, running circles along the fifth year's back, but Rose was so upset she almost didn't feel them doing so.

She didn't know how long they sat there like that, before she finally calmed down and the sobs were reduced to small sniffles. She wiped her face, and Lily just watched. Once she was done, Lily smiled hesitantly at her cousin.

"Rose, what's happened?" she asked in a calm, sympathetic voice.

"It- it's nothing." She sniffled, rubbing her nose along the back of her hand.

"O.W.L.'s?" Her cousin asked in a knowing voice.

Glad of the excuse, Rose only nodded and looked away. "It's hard."

"It's ok, Rose. You'll do brilliantly! I know they're only about two weeks away, and of course you're nervous. But you've been studying so hard, I just know you'll do well."

Rose was convinced that Lily should have been sorted into Hufflepuff, she was so caring and kind, but then sometimes the Slytherin in her did show through. Right now, however it was the kind words which were eating away at her. She betrayed this kind, loving girl's heart when she did what she did with Scorpius. And here she was, comforting her. She didn't deserve this. She deserved to be hit! Numerous times with the most horrid of hexes and curses imaginable. She deserved to be yelled at, to receive the most intense tongue lashing in history. She deserved to be ignored, cast aside as a traitor. She deserved to be outed, to her friends, family and of course Lily herself. She deserved to know what had been going on behind her back for nearly three months. But then again, did she really? Did she really deserve to be hurt like that? No. Lily didn't deserve any of that. But Rose did. She deserved to be punished, to be hurt. She didn't deserve Lily's reassuring words, and her comforting arms.

It seemed that Fate agreed with Rose, because at that moment, she turned to see no one but the very last person she wanted to see at that moment. Albus Severus Potter was walking toward the two girls with some determination in his steps. He approached the table, and looked at the two girls, Rose with her red red eyes, it was apparent she had been crying. He turned to his little sister, who had a concerned look on her face.

"Lily, you have a class you should get to." He said, uncharacteristically missing emotion in his voice.

"So do you two-"

"Yeah, but I need to talk with Rose." He hadn't taken his eyes off of Rose, staring intently at her and she felt as though he could see through to her soul. She knew what Scorpius was talking about when he said those green eyes held an 'evil glint'.

Lily, however, must have missed it. "Alright. You take care of her, Al."

"Oh, I will."

Rose and Albus continued to stare at each other as Lily grabbed her bag from the floor beneath the table, and left. They stayed that way for a few more moments before he pulled out the chair across from her and took a seat.

"So, what does the sneaky traitor have to be crying about?"

* * *

A/N: wow... i was so quick between updates! haha... i just couldn't wait to write more this time. :) so what do you think albus is gonna say to our dear, poor rose? think she deserves it? or is she just a victim of love? haha... let me know what u thinK!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rose stared at her cousin's face. When had his face become so hard? She'd seen that look when he was dueling in corridors with a few boys from Ravenclaw who used to bother him a lot, but never had that face been directed at her. But then, what else could she expect, seeing as he knew of her deception.

"I was under the impression, since you were whoring yourself out to Malfoy, that you had no emotions."

Her breath hitched at his words, and he didn't miss it. His eyes bore deep into her soul as he just stared at her for a long moment.

"Please, Al-"

"Please what?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. "Please don't be angry with you? Please don't tell Lily? Please don't kill that blonde git, Malfoy? I think you'd know me better than to ask any of that of me, Rose."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking down at her fidgeting hands in her lap.

"Why should I believe you?"

She looked up and saw that his face was starting to flush, he was really pissed off. "I'm so sorry, Al. You have to believe me. I never meant for it to happen. I just- I don't know."

He shook his head, and took to glaring at the corner of the table. She watched him for a while. Then she asked "How did you-"

"Figure it out?" He looked back to her, his green eyes flashing. "That sixth year, Paige Thomas told me. Last night after her rounds, she told me in the common room that she had just seen you and him in an empty classroom. Mum says she's as big a gossip as her mum was back in school, so at first I just ignored it, told her she was crazy. But then I started watching the two of you. This morning at breakfast you were watching the Slytherin table. At first I dismissed it as you watching Lily, but when Lily got up to leave for class, you still stared, and _he_ was there. Then in Charms today, I was looking around the room and saw him watching your back. After class when we encountered Lily in the hall it just clicked. He was being…I don't know…weird." He stopped, and observed her as the tears she had tried to keep down fell from her eyes. "I'm actually surprised I didn't beat the crap out of him right there. But I wanted to talk to you, first."

She didn't look up at him. Were they really that obvious? Why then had it gone on for so long? Why had no one ever noticed or said anything before? If someone like Paige bloody Thomas could catch them, and yet the news hadn't spread its way around school by now, well what was the deal? Why didn't she tell anyone besides Al?

Al let out a deep breath in front of her. "Why'd you do it, Rose? I don't get it." He hadn't lost the dangerous edge to his voice, but she could tell there was some frustration and exasperation in there as well. "Weasley blood is supposed to be thick, really thick, Uncle Percy is proof of that. So how could you do this?"

"I'm sorry, it's over Al. It's done."

"He ended it after we talked this morn-"

"No. I did."

He stared at her with a calculative look for a few moments, then it was as if he came to a realization, his face softening considerably.

"I never meant to hurt anyone, I just got so caught up when I never meant to. And I wish I could take it back, I'm so sorry."

"Do you love him?"

His words caught her off guard, and she looked up to see a serious, almost empty face. What was he expecting her to say?

"Yes." Her voice was so small, _she_ hardly heard it.

Al's face again hardened. "That bastard took advantage of you and Lily," he rose from his spot at the table, and walked around to kneel in front of his surprised cousin. He took both her hands between his two larger ones, and squeezed gently. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" He stopped, at a loss for words, and glared at the floor. Rose's face held confusion, but he didn't see it until he looked back up at her, and straight into her eyes. Then Rose got scared, because in his eyes was a hardness, something that spelled trouble. "He'll pay, Rose. He can't do this to you two, play you two against each other and expect to get away with it. You were stupid for doing what you did, but he knew, he _knew_ how you felt, and he used it to his advantage." He stood up, and placed a tender kiss to her forehead. "He won't be able to walk by the end of the day."

With that he walked away, Rose too surprised to say anything. What had just happened? Had Al just forgiven her? Had he found an excuse for her actions? Had he actually just called her as much a victim in this situation as Lily? Oh no. What was he going to do to him? She didn't want Scorpius hurt, she just wanted this whole situation to go away! Damn Al, and his hero complex!

* * *

A/N: Soooo... anyone see that coming? i didn't. lol i love how writing can sometimes just take me places i so had never intended upon visiting! x]

well, last night i was at work, and i saw this group of three people walking: a chick with light brown frizzy hair, a guy with tannish skin and dark dark messy hair, and a light skinned guy with dirty blonde hair and the first thought that came to mind was 'the next gen trio!' haha so in honor of my geekiness and totally unexpected sighting of the trio, i have decided to pose an opportunity to you all, my readers. What do you want to see with the confrontation of al and scorpius? should it be public/private? should it be short/long? should lily hear/see? should rose? any specific things you think should be said on either boy's part? let me know in a sweet review! i promise, i'll try my best to incorporate everything you guys suggest! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rose snatched her things up, and rushed out of the library, running through corridors and finally catching sight of Al as he turned a corner in a hurry. A few third year Hufflepuffs stared at her in a strange way as she ran after him, calling his name. He whirled around, and waited for her to reach him.

"Al, what are you gonna do? Where are you going?" Rose asked, panting.

"Take a few breaths, Rosie." Al said, placing his hands gently on the shorter girl's shoulders. "Come on. We've got History of Magic. I know you're probably not up for it, but you can sit with me, and don't worry about anything. I'll take notes for you." He smiled encouragingly at her.

Rose sighed. He was just going to class. But what was he going to do after class? She decided to go to class with him, and try to talk him out of whatever it was he was planning.

Class was boring, in fact she fell asleep. Never before had she fallen asleep in a single class; it was something her mum had always admonished Hugo about, neglecting his class work, but now that she had other things to worry about, like Al hexing Scorpius to insanity, or simply beating him to a bloody pulp, her mind was so stressed, and took the opportunity to rest. Al, true to his word, had taken double notes, and given her a set as they walked out of Professor Binns' classroom, following closely behind a few Ravenclaws.

"Listen, Al." Rose started, shoving the notes neatly into her bag. She looked up at his soft face, and kind emerald eyes, and sighed. "Please. I don't know what you're thinking about doing to- to…" she looked around the corridor at the many students bustling by, and lowered her voice. "_To Scorpius_," She raised her voice to normal again. "But please just don't. He's not worth it. I don't want you to get in trouble." And I don't want to imagine him lying helpless in the Hospital Wing. She cringed at the thought. No. Scorpius definitely did not belong in the Hospital Wing.

"Rose, he-"

Rose cut off her cousin before he could start yelling, because that's exactly what he looked about to do. "No, Al." she whispered heatedly. She took in his confused look, and softened. "Please," she placed a hand on his arm. "I know Al. I do, but hurting him physically isn't going to make anything better."

"It'll make me feel better." Al muttered.

"Yeah, but think about Lily. She'll be so confused, probably mad. Just don't. I promise I'll take care of this. It's my problem, something I started, and I finished, and I'm going to handle all things to do with it." Rose was surprised at how firm and strong her voice was, when really she was quite worried. Worried Al wouldn't listen, and would go do whatever he wanted anyway. Worried Lily would find out in a bad way, and hate her forever. She was even slightly worried that if she saw Scorpius, and talked to him, and got caught up in him being him, that she might do it again.

Al considered her for a few moments, before nodding reluctantly. "Alright, Rose. If you're sure."

She nodded, and hugged him. She took comfort in his strong arms, and the firm hold he had on her.

"But if you change your mind, you let me know."

She pulled away, and gave her cousin a small smile, nodding.

"Come on, we've got lunch." Al hooked his arm with Rose's and together they walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

At the entrance to the Hall, Al stopped suddenly, his fists clenching as he took in the sight at the Slytherin table. Rose looked over to see what he was looking at, and saw Lily whispering in Scorpius' ear, and a smile slowly stretched across the blonde's face. Something in her stomach burned, but she tugged her cousin over to the Gryffindor table and took seats. They sat alone, and in fact Rose noticed that not many of their cousins were around.

"They're probably relaxing in the common room, or something." She commented to Al. Well, really it was to herself, as her cousin was still glaring across the hall at an oblivious blonde Slytherin, not really paying attention to her.

After a few more minutes, she saw Scorpius rise from his table, and exit the Hall. Next to her, Albus began to exit his seat as well.

"Al!" Rose hissed, grabbing the raven-haired boy's arm. "What ar-"

"It's ok, Rosie." Al smiled at her. "I know what you said. I'm not going to do anything. You asked me not to, and I won't. I'm just gonna go up to the common room. I could use a distraction."

"Oh." She wasn't sure whether or not to believe him, but the smile on his face seemed genuine enough, so she released his arm and let him go. She strained her ears as he disappeared through the doors to the Entrance Hall, but heard no screams or shouts, and so figured all was well. She glanced over to the Slytherin Table, where Lily was sitting, wiping her face with a napkin. She watched her cousin set the napkin down and vacate her seat at the table, also disappearing through the doors. Rose sat for a while. Thinking.

Scorpius had left for class, or some other reason. Al had left for the common room shortly after, and now Lily had also left. Looking around Rose saw no face with the trademark Weasley freckles or familiar Potter messy hair. Why was that? Suspicious. There were just too many of them for her to be the only one in the Great Hall. Even Louis and Molly, the young first years were nowhere to be seen. She didn't like this. Even if it was unlikely for Al to have rallied the troops, what with not having been long out of her presence, Rose had a sinking feeling in her stomach, and she was completely uncomfortable. She pushed her plate away from her and left her seat, not entirely sure where she was heading.

Twenty minutes still remained for lunch, where should she go? Perhaps to the common room to check that Al had actually gone there and not after Scorpius. But then again, maybe she should check that Scorpius was alright, because in the time she'd go to the common room to find Al not there, who knew what could happen to the blonde. But where had Scorpius gone? To the Slytherin common room? She decided to check the dungeons first, and would make her way to the next place he could possibly be if he wasn't there.

* * *

A/N: ahh! i am soooo very sorry that it took me so long to update. i had to come back up to school, and move in, but now i'm fully moved into my apartment, and school will be starting soon, and i will be back on normal schedule. so the updates will be back at a good pace. =] no fear!

so what did you think? hmm? was Al being a good cousin? was he lying when he left the hall? where were lily and scorpius going? somewhere together? hmm? what will rose find when she goes looking for scorpius? hehe. all this and more in the next update! =]


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Rose approached the dungeons, the bad feeling in her gut deepened. Perhaps though, it just had to do with the ominous nature of the dungeons, how dark and gloomy they were. She tried to shake the feeling away as she turned a corner. But right as she did so, she immediately sprung backward, to land her back against the wall, breathing heavily as though she was doing something wrong. When she turned the corner she had seen Scorpius leaning with his back on the wall, Lily in front of him, his hand cupping her face. She did NOT want to see that, she didn't even think of that as a possibility for something she would come upon. So she backtracked so as not to have to witness more of things like that.

How funny, though. He had just finished telling her maybe two hours before that he would choose Rose over Lily, and here he was, in intimate positions with her cousin. She should have known, seeing as she denied him, that he would go back, and stay with Lily. She heard their voices, and peered sneakily around the corner to look at them. Scorpius was still leaning against the wall, now he was running his hand through his perfect hair, and Lily was looking at him with a stern expression. They were both completely oblivious to being watched. Now she could hear their conversation and her cousin's words made her want to run from the scene, but then they also confused her, so she stayed rooted to the spot.

"She was crying her eyes out! I thought it was about O.W.L.'s, but it was because of you?" Lily's face was quite red, and her tone was exasperated.

Scorpius nodded slowly. "She said it."

"Said what?"

Scorpius looked up into Lily's eyes. "She said she loved me."

Lily's eyes grew wide and round, and her mouth formed a small 'o'.

"Salazar!" Scorpius threw his hands into the air. "And I just sat there! I had no idea what to say! I just stayed there, and watched her run away! I should've ran after her. Told her I feel the same. Held her. Merlin, Lily you have no idea how much I wanted to do that, to just hold her tight and never let her go. She said she loved me!"

Lily's face had taken on a small smile, and she was almost laughing at her boyfriend.

Rose was so very confused now. Why the hell was Scorpius telling Lily this? And why was Lily not mad? What the heck was going on here? He was saying that he loved her, Rose, to his _girlfriend_, Lily! What the heck?

"Scorpius, you are such a fool!"

"I know!" They looked at each other for a short moment, and then promptly burst into laughter.

"How long have you waited for her to say that? HUH?" Lily asked, her eyes swimming with tears of what Rose assumed was laughter, maybe pain? She was his girlfriend after all. This situation still wasn't making sense.

"I know! I know! It's been like two months since I figured this out. And I've been waiting for this the whole time, and damnit, I finally got what I wanted and-"

"And you did nothing." Lily finished.

Scorpius nodded glumly. "I did nothing."

Suddenly Lily socked him hard in the arm. He winced, and looked completely shocked and hurt, rubbing at his arm he said "Merlin Lily. What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Why have I been helping you this whole time if the second you got what we've been trying for you didn't tell her?"

"I didn't know what to do! It's not like I planned on not saying anything. I guess I was just so shocked and happy to hear it that I didn't react right away!" he was still rubbing his arm, and his face showed all his pain.

"You're an idiot." Lily threw her hands in the air. And then began to pace back and forth in front of him. As she was walking toward Rose's direction, she ducked back behind the wall. When she looked back she saw that Lily was smiling in a secretive way. "Now, Scorpius. When you first told me you wanted to be with Rose and not me, I understood. I bloody promised to help you get her to love you. I never understood your demented theory that she would only be with you if she thought it was 'thrilling and secretive' and a 'scandal' or whatever," Lily put up air quotes around what Rose assumed had been Scorpius' own words. "Because I just don't think that's the kind of person my cousin is. But I helped you none the less. I've been playing you up around her for so long now, I've got to admit it's gotten annoying."

"I said if you didn't want to anymo-"

"A bup bup!" Lily put her hand in front of his face to keep him from interrupting any further. "That's beside the point. I was happy to help. I still am. But now that you know for sure that she loves you, you've got to tell her, you prat!"

Scorpius sighed, sagging his shoulders a bit. "I know."

Wow. Was this it? He thought that of her? He thought Rose was so low that she had only been with him out of thrill-seeking? And Lily. Lily had gone along with it. They had been playing with her the entire time? Well, Rose thought, maybe not _playing_, but deceiving, that was for sure. Damn Slytherins.

"How do I tell her?" Rose looked back at the two in the hall, Scorpius still sagging against the wall, looking completely lost, and Lily in front of him, smiling in an amused fashion.

"I don't think you have to worry about it too much."

The blonde looked up at her, "What do you mean? Of course I do! I-"

Lily took his face in her hand and turned it so he was looking in Rose's direction. Rose saw his eyes go wide, as she herself realized that Lily had seen her there.

Lily was laughing. "She's been there the whole time. I noticed when I started pacing." She released his face, and he stood up straight, pushing off from the wall, and straightening his tie.

He cleared his throat. "Rose."

Rose came out from behind the wall, and gave him a small smile. "Scorpius."

* * *

A/N: hehe. evil cliffie. =] but now we get a sense of what's been going on behind the scenes, yess? what do you think? anyone see that coming? i myself, am quite excited for the next chapter. hope you are too! review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she could feel it in her ears. Scorpius was smiling sheepishly at her, with Lily at his side, smirking. Rose was finding it difficult to breathe. He loved her. And they hadn't actually been hurting Lily at all? Well… from the sound of it they were in the beginning, but he ended it… there were a few questions Rose had, but the handsome blonde before her was calling most of her attention. And she just wanted to do nothing more than run into his arms.

Lily frowned, and nudged Scorpius with her elbow, sending him stumbling forward a bit. He glanced back at her, surprised before returning his smile to Rose.

"So… you heard all that?" he asked.

Rose nodded. "Did you really think I was so horrible that I'd only be with you if it meant we were hurting Lily? Because that's not true at all." She looked straight at her cousin. "I hated that we were hurting you."

Lily smiled and nodded. "I know. It's alright. I understood when Scorpius told me. At first I was upset, but Rose, listening to him talk about you, I couldn't be angry for long. I just want him to be happy." She looked over and took Scorpius' hand, squeezing it gently. Then she turned toward her cousin, and walked forward, taking the blonde with her.

Rose stayed where she was, and when Lily reached her, she took her hand and placed it in Scorpius'. The two smiled at each other, as Lily let go.

"He's happy with you."

Rose and Scorpius smiled at each other, before Scorpius took his other hand and caressed Rose's cheek. He leaned in, and whispered "I know you're not horrible. I'm sorry I put you through all that. I love you, Rose."

Those words made her smile, it's what she had dreamed of hearing him say for so long now. She used to sit up at night, wondering if circumstances were different, if he would say those words to her. Now he'd said them. Now she knew the circumstances WERE different, and it was all going to be alright. Her smile widened at that thought, and she closed the small gap between them, brushing her lips to his in a small chaste kiss. He pulled back and smiled at her. Next to them, Lily cleared her throat. They looked over at her, and Scorpius took a step back.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Lily laughed. "It's ok. I think you two are cute together. Kiss again." She said, laughing.

Rose blushed and looked away.

Scorpius chuckled. "Want to join in, huh Lily?"

Rose and Lily both looked up, shocked and disgusted. "Scorpius!" they shrieked simultaneously.

Lily socked him again, and he went stumbling back against the wall. He cowered under their glares. "It was just a joke!" he rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry, ok?"

"Not ok."

Rose, Lily and Scorpius all turned to the end of the corridor, where stood Al, flanked by his brother James and Rose's brother, Hugo. Each of the three boys looked extremely angry, the sleeves of their button-up white school shirts rolled up to their elbows, their wands at the ready. They were completely prepared for a duel of some sort. Rose realized what Al must have done. _He told James and Hugo? _

"Oh, er- he- hey Al." Scorpius stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Listen here, you blonde, pure-blooded, aristocratic, arrogant git!" James side stepped his brother, so that he was standing at the front now. "My brother told me what's been going on here. You hurt my little sister, and you're about to pay."

Al and Hugo each took steps forward, and now they were all within arm's reach of each other. Rose was slightly worried. Her cousins and her brother used to enjoy having weekly 'dueling sessions' with her Uncle Harry and her dad, the three boys learned a great deal from the older men, and now they were about to try to duel with Scorpius. When it was all just a misunderstanding. She didn't want them to hurt him. She knew they would.

"James-"

"No, Lily. I don't know if you're aware as of yet, but this git's been playing you and Rose. He cheated on you, and-"

"And he played with Rose's heart." Albus finished for his brother.

James walked right up to Scorpius so they were within a breath of each other. James, being the taller of the two, was glaring down at Scorpius, who was glaring up at him in return. Rose didn't know what to do. She was in shock, slightly, unsure how she could explain it to them. Hugo stepped up right behind James, his broad shoulders and muscled arms made him seem like the perfect second for James, who was a lot leaner than his fourth year cousin.

"You toyed with my sister-" James hissed.

"Oh, honestly!" Lily rolled her eyes as she yanked her brother back, away from Scorpius. "Will you listen for a moment? Now, this is all just a-"

James didn't get to hear what 'it all just was' because at that exact moment, Hugo, who had been clenching his fists at his side in an obvious show of his anger and frustration, brought his arm up and hit Scorpius in the face, causing the blonde to stumble back and yelp, clutching at his face as blood poured from his mouth and nose.

"You hurt my sister too, and my cousin. Malfoy, you're about to be really sorry." His voice was low, dangerously so and it took Rose and Lily jumping in front of him to get him to look anywhere but at the Slytherin.

"Hugo," Rose said softly, placing her hand on his arm. "Hugo, please. I know what it all looks like, but-"

"But what?" Al asked from behind his cousin. "You said-"

"I know. But that was before… well it was… uh…" Rose looked to Lily for some help.

Lily just rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day. "It was before she found out that it was all just a lame scheme on the part of me and Scorpius to get her to fall in love with him."

There was a thick silence, and then three simultaneous screeches of "WHAT?" from three confused and angry Gryffindors.

* * *

A/N: Gah! i am soooooo very sorry it took me sooo long to update! i hope this was worth the wait... it's not done.. i've already got the next one ready to go... so i hope you guys aren't too upset with me and my lateness... especially not upset enough to not leave a review...? =] thanks for reading, either way!


End file.
